lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 518
Report #518 Skillset: Aeonics Skill: Timewarp Org: Cantors Status: Rejected Dec 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Timewarp, due to being cured by horehound, is not cured within octave which is the staple of bard offense. This makes it extremely difficult for any bard to fight against those of the Sentinels and Institute since we have to do so without octave. And in the even Hallifax ever gets bards it will increase the problem ten fold Solution #1: Switch timewarp to a pennyroyal cure Solution #2: Allow timewarp to be cured in octave Player Comments: ---on 12/6 @ 09:22 writes: Of these, the simpler solution is probably to change the cure. Solution 1 - unless a different herb/purgative/etc is decided upon. ---on 12/6 @ 18:16 writes: I'm not a fan of Solution 1 because it removes our ability to stick reckless and bedevil. Since horehound (tends to) cure timewarp before curing anything else, it helps us keep these two afflictions on people so long as we can keep them timewarped. Also, pennyroyal makes timewarp too much like temporary insanity. Solution 2 isn't ideal to me, it just seems a bit... clumsy and inelegant. Not averse to or opposed to changing how this works, but I'm not entirely sold on either of the proposed solutions. ---on 12/8 @ 02:53 writes: Also, you can still focus mind to cure timewarp in octave, so I'm not sure how big a deal this really is, considering focusing cures 2 "levels" of timewarp whereas eating horehound only cures 1 "level". That is to say, focusing cures twice as much timewarp as eating horehound does, not that focusing will take you from major timewarp to minor. ---on 12/12 @ 12:13 writes: I do agree that timewarp should have a different herb cure, however, pennyroyal would be very awkward in the situation where a paradigmatics and aeonics user teamed up, causing more problems than it fixes. Perhaps consider something like kombu? ---on 12/12 @ 19:16 writes: Kombu would not have nearly as much synergy with Researcher skills as horehound. Because timewarp (tends to) cure before other afflictions, Researchers rely on stacking timewarp to stick things like bedevil, recklessness and healthleeth. Kombu would allow us to stick epilepsy, but that does not work towards our strategies as well as healthleech and recklessness. The only other cure on herb balance that would contribute towards our strategies in a way comparable to the way "eat horehound" does would be "smoke coltsfoot" since it would allow us to stick impatience, anorexia and masochism until timewarp is cured. ---on 12/12 @ 23:13 writes: You could always remain deaf when dealing with researchers. You would then be able to eat horehound to your hearts content. Just like every other class that has to refrain from using some abilities against others (example a warrior probably should not surge against a mana-kill users or an aeonics users should not aeonfield on average against a decent telepath or mana-kill class), bards will have to go deaf and not benefit from some of their beneficial songs while fighting researchers. ---on 12/13 @ 02:19 writes: I think the main issue here is the advantage an Institute will get in the event they team up with a bard (or if Hallifax gets bards). When you have a bard who can sit there, octave, and then just blanknote someone whenever they eat earwort, the Researcher is free to stack timewarp (keeping in mind that focus mind will not always hit timewarp when it's used) at a much faster rate than normal. ---on 12/13 @ 05:07 writes: Focus mind always hits timewarp/temp insanity first, unless they changed something very recently. ---on 12/13 @ 06:55 writes: In reponse to Senna: As Geb said, focus mind will always cure timewarp first. In addition to that, you can keep up with timewarp 100% using only focus mind. Not only that, but you can cure all timewarp given using only focus mind -and- still be able to focus mind 1 affliction every two timewarps (assuming they are spamming "timechant timewarp", which gives the most timewarp, other than shatterplex and discharge). ---on 12/17 @ 04:57 writes: The point about simply keeping truehearing up yourself is more valid than most of the arguments I've heard against this, though I feel like it is asking a bit much of bards. We're built to hear our songs, and sacrifice both offence and defence when we don't. I'd still strongly support a different cure method for timewarp, and I think it is fine to take researcher opinion into what that should be. If the general tactic involves stacking up same-cure afflictions, that is fine, go with smoke coltsfoot, but stacking it with an effect like octave is too much in general, not only now, for bards themselves, but as Senna mentions, for everyone, when Halli gets bards. ---on 12/17 @ 06:53 writes: Coltsfoot is also the cure for anorexia. What you are requesting is timewarp be made to not only hinder curing of anorexia via focus mind, which it does now, but also via smoking coltsfoot. Your solution is far worse that the problem as it is now. Your solution would essentially give Researchers a means of hindering anorexia and thus also hindering their opponents cure of Aeon.